Pamline Falcone
Basic Info He is the male tribute from 9, he is the district partner of Quinoa Soal. He is finished. Special Note Pamline was my first tribute, he was made before my first user, FinnickIsTheAwesomeOne was even made. He was back when I was on my brothers Facebook account. He was used in my first ever game, GlimmerandSparkle's 81st Hunger Games, which to this date are still my favourite games. He only managed to get a 5, and placed 19th when he got an axe, and tried to kill the tribute Matilda and got his axe stuck, then a swift blow to the head took him out. Pamline then went on to win another games, the 105th. And another, the 1000th. He has been an amazing tribute, and needed this dedication. As he is older than this user. Information Name: Pamline "Line" Falcone Age: 18 District: 9 Gender: Male Weapons: Axe and Mace Strengths: He is very strong, calm minded, but focused. He is also a great tree climber, and has amazing stamina, so can hang up on trees for hours without even getting tired. Weaknesses: He cannot swim, and is no good at long distance running, despite his great stanima. Also he doesnt like the company of others, feeling they drag him down. So prefers to go solo, so he wont grow attached. Fears: Pagophobia Token: A small wooden necklace, the same token as his sister. Allies: None Backstory: He was always shy as a kid, never liked to be around other kids. He loved being with his sister, they lived deep in the forest so he never got a chance to make any friends. When he was 13 his sister was reaped though, and was put through the pain of watching her compete. She did decently well, making it through without killing anyone. But sadly placed 5th when the 1 female killed her. Pamline was then reaped when he was 17, and competed in the games. He won along with 3 others. But never got to make a kill. So when he was in the Capitol he requested he could enter the games again. That year he trained a lot, moved to District 9 along with his family, now only his dad since his mother commited suicide, and lived their. That year he volunteer, vowing not that he would return, but that he would kill the 1 female, and avenge his sister. Personality: He is very quiet, silent but strong. He always sticks to his guts and never betrays a friend or anyone. Pamline is very intelligent, preffering to keep his ideas to himself though, fearing others will use him. Height: 6'6 Bloodbath Strategy: He will run straight in, and try and get an axe. He will then take out a career, before running into the nearest and closest thing to a forest. Games Strategy: He will go through the arena, killing tributes. Near the end he will attack the careers, and take out a couple of them. Interview Angle: Reliable, funny and confident Victories He was the victor of 105th Hunger Games, along with Cinia Pacifica, Natalia Wren and Terri Rosedain, at this time he was a District 7 tribute. He won the 1000th Hunger Games, along with Rose Ebar, Sian Malley and Cara Wood. At this time he was still part of District 7. Category:FinnickIsTheAwesomeOne's Tribute's Category:Males Category:17 year olds Category:District 9 Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Volunteer Category:Dual Victor